Five Fuckers in Freddy's
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: Una simple chica de apenas 18 años, contra un grupo de robots con algún que otro retraso en su sistema. ¿Logrará sobrevivir o terminará igual de chiflada que ellos? [Isabella S./OC] [Robots-humanizados] [Hiatus].
1. Conejo metrosexual

**N/a: Muy buenos días, tardes o noches señores/as lectores/as, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic – si, leyeron bien – de Fnaf, pero esta vez una parodia xD. Es sin ningún compromiso. El costo es de solamente 2 pesitos; si, 2 pesitos (es para comprarle la comida a mis mascotas) (?**

 **Bueno, he visto tantos fics en este fandom parodiando un poco al juego que pensé: "Joder tía, ¿por qué coño no escribís uno también?" – así en plan bien española – y bueno, aquí ta :v. Así que ahora empiezo xD.**

 **Disclaimer: Fnaf es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole-bear. A mí solo me pertenece la historia y la OC, Isabella Smith, que hará su aparición de manera exagerada en este fic.**

 **Avisos: Posible Ooc – ya saben que esto es una parodia - lentas actualizaciones, alguna posible falta ortográfica, etecé, etecé (?).**

 **Advertencia: No me hago responsable del ataque de pendejes aguda que pueda causarles este escrito. Y si hay alguien que no le gusta el contenido, será mejor que regresen atrás. Están avisados…**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Conejo metrosexual"**

¿A quién carajo se le ocurriría tomar un empleo como guardia de seguridad en una pizzería llena de robots que durante el día son adorables con los niños, pero que por la noche son asesinos y violadores? A ella, una jovencita que apenas había cumplido los 18 años y que necesitaba de manera desesperada un empleo puesto que en su hogar estaban pasando por problemas económicos.

\- Solamente a mí se me podía ocurrir aceptar este maldito empleo.

Y ahí estaba ella, señores. En su primera noche, sentada cómodamente en el asiento que le era asignado al guardia por el tan afamado lugar, con los pies puestos sobre el escritorio, mientras que trataba de descargar en la Tablet de la pizzería los Sims Free Play de la tienda de Google Play.

\- Se dice Play Store. No Google Play – dijo ella resoplando con fastidio mientras miraba al techo.

 _Ok, perdón futura profesora de Lengua y Literatura._

\- Así me gusta – volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.- Maldita Tablet. ¿Es que acaso no pueden comprar tecnología mejor que esta? – estuvo a punto de arrojarla contra la pared cuando sintió un ruido metálico proveniente del pasillo izquierdo. Rápidamente encendió la luz, encontrándose con el pelimorado orejas de conejo.

\- ¡Bonnie! Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – musitó ella luego de cerrar la puerta.

\- Quería saber, ya que eres mujer, sino tendrías una crema para manos que me prestes – respondió el con total tranquilidad a través del cristal.

La chica puso los ojos como platos antes de hablar.- ¿Para qué carajos quieres una crema para manos?

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? – mostrándole las manos a través del vidrio.- ¡Mira estas manos! He estado todo el día tocando mi guitarra que ahora mis preciosas y delicadas manos están resecas – expresó de manera un tanto afeminada.

\- Oye, tú eres un robot. No necesitas ponerte una crema en las manos porque eres de metal. Así que mejor mueve ese culo de regreso al escenario y te quedas ahí por el resto de la noche ya que necesito ahorrar energía y no puedo porque estás paradote ahí como un imbécil detrás de la puerta – dijo la castaña haciendo gestos con las manos para que se fuera.

Bonnie, ni lento ni perezoso, la miró un tanto frustrado y se volvió por el pasillo directo a Show Stage, en donde sus dos compañeros lo estaban esperando.

\- Ey, Bon. ¿Pudiste conseguir esa crema? – preguntó el castaño con orejas de oso amablemente.

\- Dijo que no necesito usar cremas para mis manos por ser un jodido robot – contestó bajando las orejas.

\- Vamos, Bonnie. No te pongas así. De seguro no debe estar de buen humor y a lo mejor por eso no te quiso entregar su crema. ¿Por qué no mejor lo intentas después? – lo animó la rubia a lo que él asintió con la cabeza.

.

 **Un par de horas más tarde…**

\- ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE UN ROBOT NO NECESITA PONERSE CREMAS NI NINGÚN COSMÉTICO PUESTO QUE ERES DE METAL! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?!

\- ¿Ni siquiera podemos usar barniz de uñas transparente?

Ok, eso sí que había sonado por demás de metrosexual… U homosexual… Bah, lo dejo al criterio de ustedes.

\- ¡Tampoco! ¡No pueden usar cremas, ni maquillaje, ni barniz de uñas y ni siquiera una pomada para las hemorroides. Así que mejor vete o juro que te meteré esta Tablet por el medio del…!

\- ¡Ok, ya me fui, ya me fui! – terminó de decir el pelimorado mientras huía despavorido por el pasillo.

\- Conejo metrosexual…- iba a sentarse nuevamente cuando oyó las campanadas y los niños felices al dar las 6 A.M.- ¡Al fin! Ha terminado mi jornada laboral. ¡Chúpenme ésta animatrónicos! ¡Los veré mañana! - dijo mientras pasaba junto al escenario rumbo a la puerta de salida. Freddy, Bonnie y Chica con las miradas puestas en la humana.

\- Oigan, ¿qué quiso decir con eso de que se la chupáramos? – preguntó la única mujer del trío, a lo cual el cantante simplemente encogió los hombros sin saber qué responderle.

 **.**

 **N/a: Y bueno, eso ha sido todo. Se, bastante corto me ha quedado, pero es que estoy muerta del sueño ya que mañana no tengo nada que hacer y por esa razón me he quedado hasta tarde pensando qué podría escribir a modo de parodia y me salió esto.**

 **Por favor, díganme en los reviews qué les ha parecido y si quieren que lo continúe; por cierto, se aceptan comentarios y críticas productivas, y alguna que otra sugerencia xD. Espero de todo corazón que les agrade xDDD.**

 **Bien, nos estamos leyendo :). Cuídense mucho :***

 **¡Bye!**


	2. Rubia glotona

**N/a: ¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que anden bien xD. Bueno, como verán aquí he vuelto a subir un capítulo nuevo de este alocado fic que hace un par de días he subido el primer capítulo – que por cierto fue lo más pobre y cutre que pude haber subido debido a lo corto que fue – y bueno, ya basta de palabrería junta :v.**

 **Disclaimer: Fnaf es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole-bear. A mí solo me pertenece el escrito y la OC, Isabella Smith, quien hace su aparición especial en este fic.**

 **Aviso: No me hago responsable por el posible ataque de pendejes aguda que pueda causarte esto. Así que si vas a leer, leelo bajo tu propio riesgo (?). Y si no te gusta el contenido, podés regresar por donde viniste ;). Cualquier comentario negativo que no sea productivo, será gustosamente eliminado.**

 **P/d: Olvidé mencionar algo muy importante. Hubo alguien que me preguntó si los animatrónicos estaban humanizados. Sí, mi querida ValeLoka173, están completamente humanizados de pies a cabeza – a excepción de sus orejas y cola de animal -. Claro que por ser robots, no tienen pene ni vagina, a no seeeeeeerrr… (?**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: "Rubia glotona"**

\- ¡Ey! ¡Segunda noche! Nada mal para alguien novato como tú…- era lo que decía la grabación en el teléfono apenas sonó. La castaña se encontraba una vez más aburrida, sin nada que hacer para entretenerse. Lo único más entretenido que había podido hacer fue trollear al pobre de Bonnie, diciéndole que le había salido un grano gigante en medio de la frente.

\- ¿Novato? ¡Por el amor de Gokú! Apenas he podido soportar a ese conejo malandrín metrosexual con su complejo de belleza y aun así ¿te atreves a llamarme de esa forma?

Ehm, te recuerdo que le estás hablando a una grabación…

\- ¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado por completo – se desplomó en la silla como si fuera un costal de papas.- Tengo sueño – tomó su taza favorita que había traído de su casa para poder tomar algo caliente durante su trabajo. Y era su favorita ya que tenía el dibujo de un gato, puesto que de muy pequeña adoraba a los gatos. Porque los gatos son los animalitos más tiernos del mundo al igual que los perros y…

\- ¿Podrías por favor no dar tantas explicaciones? ¡Ya todo el mundo sabe que me encantan los gatos! – gritó mirando a ningún lugar del techo.

Uhm, sí. Lo siento.

\- Mucho mejor.

…

..

.

..

…

Bueno, como iba diciendo. Tomó su taza favorita de gato que se hallaba en el escritorio, acercándolo lentamente a sus labios y dándose cuenta para desgracia de ella que ya no tenía más café.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué haré sin mi café? – expresó de manera frustrada mirando el fondo del recipiente.

\- SI quieres, yo podría prepararte más café…

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – la ojimiel acercó su mano lentamente al interruptor de la luz, encontrándose con la única robot femenina del cuarteto, la cual hizo que se sobresaltara apenas la vio, casi tirando la taza que llevaba en sus manos al suelo.

\- ¡Hola! – exclamó sonriéndole a través del vidrio.

\- Ah, eres tú – dijo la chica de mala gana, cerrando la puerta.- ¿Vienes por una crema antiacné para tu amigo o mejor dicho, una pomada para sus hemorroides? – preguntó colocándose ambas manos en la cintura.

-¿Ah? – miró a la humana con cierta curiosidad.- No. Solo quería saber sino querrías algo de comer – respondió sonriente.

Isabella pensó unos minutos antes de contestar: - ¿Y acaso esperas a que te abra la puerta para que entres aquí a alimentarme, para después atraparme y asesinarme apenas coma el primer bocado? Vaya truco.

\- Oye, ¿qué insinúas? – interrogó la rubia sintiéndose un tanto ofendida por las palabras de la guardia.

\- Uhm, nada. Solo que hay una rubia hueca con problemas de gula tratando de engañarme para meterme luego en un traje con olor a muerto viviente.

\- ¡¿ACASO ME LLAMASTE GORDA?! – en un tono colérico.

\- Y hueca también – musitó con la menor importancia, mientras miraba sus uñas largas pintadas en barniz rojo.

\- ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS EL HABERTE METIDO CONMIGO Y DESEARAS NUNCA HABER ACEPTADO VENIR A TRABAJAR AQUÍ! – terminó de decir para luego marcharse totalmente enfadada por el pasillo.

\- ¡Rubia glotona! – gritó la guardia apenas la robot se marchó.

.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste entablar amistad con la guardia? – preguntó el cantante, la aludida a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- ¿Pueden creer que me llamó gorda? – en eso, Bonnie se acercó por detrás.

\- ¿Has oído eso, Boss? ¡Esa chica no tiene corazón!

\- ¡Ash, por el amor de Scott! No creo que haya sido tan grave para afectarles así de esa manera – exclamó el castaño con orejas de oso.- De seguro es agradable. ¿Saben si le gustan las canciones de Queen? – inquirió, a lo que los otros dos negaron con la cabeza mirando ambos a su amigo con una expresión de "¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!"

\- ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú, coño? – respondió la de orbes lilas en un tono fastidioso.

\- Lo haría, pero aun no es mi noche – la rubia y el pelimorado se miraron entre ellos.- Oye, Bon. Ve tú y pregúntale.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¿Qué pasa si me arroja algo apenas me vea?

\- ¡Buena idea! Que vaya Chica contigo a charlarle.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la rubia puso los ojos como platos.

\- Ya lo oíste – murmuró el guitarrista bajando sus orejas.

.

Mientras tanto, en algún recóndito lugar del planeta… Quiero decir, de la Pirate Cove, un pirata pelirrojo con orejas y cola de zorro de nombre Foxy despertaba lentamente de su sueño eterno… O mejor dicho de su descanso por estar tanto tiempo fuera de servicio.

Asomó lentamente su cabeza por entre medio de las cortinas, divisando a sus amigos cerca de allí.

\- Oigan, marineros. ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

\- ¡Estos dos idiotas no quieren ir a preguntarle a la guardia nocturna si no le gusta Queen!

En eso, el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras de Freddy. Recalculando… Recalculando… ¿Acaso dijo "LA guardia nocturna"? Inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa pervertida de oreja a oreja, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba desde la cámara de seguridad.

\- ¡¿Todavía está aquí?! – chilló la muchacha casi entrando en un ataque de pánico.

Y cómo no iba a reaccionar así, si aquel pirata había sido su favorito de niña hasta que un día descubrió que sus intenciones para con ella no eran del todo inocentes. Se quedó mirando a la pantalla por varios segundos más antes de cambiar a la cámara del Pasillo oeste y observar un póster de un rubio con orejas de oso, seguido de una risa de niña.

\- ¿Uh? – bajó con un dejo de extrañeza la Tablet para encontrarse con dicho rubio – que por cierto era idéntico a Freddy – frente a ella.

Si, sin dudas ya iba a valer verga.

Pero en cuanto ella estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar del miedo, sintió una música que le era familiar y vio al tal gemelo de Freddy comenzando a bailar… ¿el serrucho?

… _Porque voy a dar serrucho, serrucho, serrucho. Esta noche doy serrucho, serrucho, serrucho. Y esta noche doy serrucho…_

La castaña quedó en completo silencio mirando el "show" que estaba dando el robot frente a sus ojos, en ese momento uno de sus ojos estaba teniendo un tic nervioso. Quería salir lo más pronto de allí o terminaría dándose la cabeza contra la pared.

Por suerte, se oyeron las campanadas con la risa de los niños apenas dieron las seis de la mañana.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Otra noche superada! Me voy a la mierda de aquí – tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la puerta de entrada. No sin antes, claro está, sacarles el dedo de en medio a los robots.- ¡Sigan chupándomela!

\- Y todavía sigo sin entender qué diablos querrá decir con eso – murmuró la rubia mientras que los otros la miraban y asentían con la cabeza.

.

 **N/a: Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Si, esta vez me esmeré un poco más y lo hice un poco más largo. Espero que les haya gustado xD.**

 **Por cierto, antes de irme ¿qué sugerencias graciosas y desopilantes les gustaría que pasaran entre Isabella y Foxy? Aprovechen, ya que en el siguiente capítulo le toca a él :v.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo. Nos leemos después :D.**

 **¡Adios!**


End file.
